Melancholia
'Melancholia '''is a track in ''Xenoblade Chronicles X composed and arranged by Hiroyuki Sawano with original lyrics by mpi and David Whitaker and vocals provided by Aimee Blackschleger and rap provided by David Whitaker that originally first appeared in Hiroyuki Sawano's album musica. It was rearranged for its release in the XenobladeX Original Soundtrack, listed as "Melancholia " on the Japanese Society for Rights of Authors, Composers and Publishers (JASRAC) database. It is track 6 of disc 3 in the soundtrack. It is a track that plays in the Squad selection menu as well as during the following cutscenes: * Nagi and Maurice discussing the dangerous indigen in A Day in the Life * The final cutscene in A New Rival? * The final cutscene in Renewed Will * The final cutscene in Fathers and Sons Lyrics With this life, I'm exhausted They are frozen, people's eyes Kind of close to endless mental slavery Always look up to the sky Is this what I'm living for? How can I spin this world better? Every place I used to live All the news we used to hear All the things we heard from you Are almost making fun of me Every day we work so hard Every thing will never change Push forward, it's time to make the day yours Push forward, it's time to make the day yours See, it's not the cards that life deals Anyone can alter situations Push forward, it's time to make the day yours Anyone can alter situations They try to wear me down with what they tell me I'm just trying to make moves, see beyond what they're trying to sell Push for it, even if some attempts fail Take problems mix 'em up like a cocktail It's not the cards that life deals Anyone can alter their situations by Not sitting around, accepting the Abuse and devastation All of my life's begun to change you, until the end Someone's death means An indication of the new world They hope won't be the same We're kept unheard if we're silent Waiting on others to make a sound, Leads to walking blind instead of self-reliance Eyes on the back of the pack It's time to make the day yours Complacency never makes an impact Believe media controls you if you don't act Nothing ventured, nothing gained But when we speak, listen, and act, That's what we change There's a chance for me to find my way of life Anyway I know some nervous strain of time You cheer me, reminds me There is a sun rise You told me to save me from a hell on earth All of the world's begun to take me into the sun Hiding people getting out from crumbling shelter Now the time has come today We're kept unheard if we're silent Waiting on others to make a sound, Leads to walking blind instead of self-reliance Eyes on the back of the pack It's time to make the day yours Complacency never makes an impact Believe media controls you if you don't act Nothing ventured, nothing gained But when we speak, listen, and act, There's nothing that can't change All things can change Credits *Lyrics: mpi / David Whitaker *Music: Hiroyuki Sawano *Vocal: Aimee Blackschleger *Rap: David Whitaker *Piano, Keyboards & Programming: Hiroyuki Sawano *Drums: Yasuo Sano *Guitars: Hiroshi Iimuro *Bass: Takeshi Taneda Category:XCX Music